Christmas 1.
by Sakura1985
Summary: (The revised part is with chapters and the sequel) Please, if you want to read this, then go ahead. But do read the fic titled 'Christmas'. This is the wrong one.


A.N. Ok everybody, this is my first fic that I've posted and so, I'm sorry if u don't like it, well I did try my best. This fic is dedicated to:  
Trmpetplaya1 &  
~*ClowAngel*~  
Thanks you guys for encouraging me!!! ^_~

**Christmas**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A week before Christmas... 

"Why? After what I've done for her... she still chose him. I was there, always. I helped her out and did whatever I could to make her happy and this is what I get? No, I deserve her and not him. Why? Why? He stole you away from me. He is the reason why I don't have her. What didn't I do for her, huh? I was there for her. Unlike him, I believed in you and thought that you had everything to be who you are now, but him..."  
She then heard someone say something. "Good night dear." At that voice she wiped away her tears and tried her best not to show any sad emotions while talking, she then said, "yeah, good night mom", trying to be as cheerful as she could. But even though she struggled, her voice still showed the same feelings that she was having. She couldn't control herself. 

She cried herself to sleep as she thought how she had captured moments of that girl's life. 

I videotaped every moment of your wonderful adventure, from the time that you caught your first Clow card. I was there to support you when he called you names and said that you didn't deserve to be a Card captor. He called you names like pathetic' and loser' and said that you didn't have a clue of what he was talking about or what you were doing, but I never stopped believing in you. I made you happy by making such wonderful costumes and made them just according to your need. You seemed happy, well... most of the times that is. But making you happy is what made me happy and you still...  
*She fell asleep*  
*She started dreaming* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dream... 

"What is wrong with you?" "Nothing", she swiftly replied. "Oh yeah, and that is why you cried yourself to sleep now, didn't you?", he said sarcastically. "Whatever. Who are you anyways?" "I am an angel who has been prayed for, to take care of you." "What? What do you mean to take care of me'?" "You'll find out soon. But first, I have to show you something, come." 

She took the angels hand that he had spread out and flew over the top of the mountains. He showed her something. "Look." As she looked, she saw two people and then recognized who they were. It was she with her best friend in the whole world. ~*(A. N. made a guess yet? Ok, for those who still don't get it, it's Tomoyo with Sakura)~* 

They were at the park where they enjoyed most of their evenings together. She then listened what they were talking about.  
"Sakura, I know that you like him. Why don't you just admit it?" "Hoe! What are you talking about, Tomoyo?" "Don't act like you don't have a clue, because this time you know exactly what I'm talking about." "Ok, Tomoyo. I give up; I'm in love with him. Happy?" "I knew it! I just knew it! You too make the cutest couple! KAWAII! I just have to tape the moment you guys finally confess your love for each other." "Uh...Tomoyo?" "Yeah?" "What do you mean by you guys'?" "Um... did I really say that? I meant when you tell him. Hehehe", she said nervously. 

Tomoyo was reminded of herself and how much she herself had been involved with the two getting together. She had been on both sides. She encouraged Sakura to tell Li and then encouraged Li to tell Sakura. She knew that both of them loved each other very much but neither of them found out about that until a really long time. She reminded herself of what she had done. 

Maybe the two getting together wasn't right after all. Maybe I made a mistake making the two confess their love for each other. And because of that, I have now lost the only person that I truly cared about and it was my own entire fault. 

The angel was reading all her thoughts but did not say anything. When Tomoyo realized that he was still there, she came back to reality. "Sorry, I forgot that you were still here." "That's okay." "Tomoyo, you still think that what you did was wrong?" "Huh? How do you know that?" "Well, duh! I'm an ANGEL, remember?" "Oops! Guess I was really into my thoughts!" "Come, I have something else to show you." 

Again she grabbed onto his hand and headed up towards the sky and this time, they went to a place that was embedded in Tomoyo's mind as if she had seen it just now. It was the place where Sakura and Li had confessed their love for each other. Then she saw herself behind the bushes trying to get a closer shot at the moment that was about to happen. And then, it finally happened. Li finally told her that he loved her and that he would protect her. At that Sakura threw herself at him telling him that she loved him too. It was the perfect moment in the then Tomoyo's eyes. She felt so happy for her friend. But now, all that happiness had faded and a dark side came to her telling her how mad she was at the guy who stole her, at the time not thinking that she herself had showed him many ways to tell her how he felt about her. 

Then again, the angel stood there letting Tomoyo stay in her thoughts. She came out of the trance, and asked the angel, "what is it that you want to show me, huh? How I made my life miserable? How I made my best friend go further away from me?" "No", came the reply. I want you to figure out what I'm trying to say, because you already do. You know why I'm showing you all this." 

"I don't know. I just don't know." Tears started to flow from her eyes even more than they were before. Both her eyes were begging to know why he had brought her here, to the past, to the places that she now wanted to forget. He nodded in agreement and then said: 

"Tomoyo, do you remember what you said just before you fell asleep?" "No." "Then come, I'll show you." Again, she followed and then came to the time when she had cried herself to sleep. The angel then pointed sown motioning her to look. She did. She looked down and heard what she was saying to herself. 

"I tried to make you happy by making such wonderful costumes and I made them just according to your need. You seemed happy, well... most of the times that is. But making you happy is what makes me happy and you still..." And with that she had fallen asleep. 

"You see now. This is what I've been trying to show you. In your heart you know that she loves Li and it's true that she cannot live without him. You said it yourself that making Sakura happy is what makes you happy and so, if she feels happy living with him, then you should be happy for her." 

The angel then rests his hand on to Tomoyo's shoulder and gave her a soft pat motioning that he knew how she felt and then said, "You know, if you really loved her, you'd be happy for her instead of being gloomy about the fact that you lost her. But let me tell you something, Sakura loves you." "How do you know? Oh yeah, you're an angel." "Not just an angel, a special angel who was wished for by your very own friend Sakura just before she left for Hong Kong with Li. She wished upon a falling star that there would be an angel up there in the sky that would protect you and look after you while she was gone."  
Uh' was the only thing that she could utter. She thought about what the angel had said and pinched herself for misjudging her best friend and thought what she had said about her and her relationship with Li. 

She smiled and said to the angel, "Thank you so much for making me realize that and for that, I am forever in your gratitude. Now, I would like to return back home and try to make the best Christmas ever for me, Sakura and Li. Thank you so much." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Huh? That was the best dream ever!", as she woke up her dream she said. She walked towards her window and said, "Thank you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Christmas... 

"Syaoran! Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful." She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed. It was a really beautiful diamond ring. "I love you Syaoran-kun." "I love you too!" Their eyes met and they went into a trance. Slowly they moved towards each other and then...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- (Won't keep you waiting!) 

They kissed. Syaoran slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, inhaling in her scent and Sakura swiftly put her hands around his neck and they both wanted that moment, that they had always wished for, to last forever. Just then, they heard the ruffling of leaves. It was...   
"Meilin? What are you doing here?", asked Syaoran. "I could ask you the same question." "We don't have to explain ourselves to you Meilin." "Well, you do have to explain yourself to your mother." "Mother? Don't worry about her. She already knows that I'm going out with Sakura." 

Meilin started to steam and that steam became visible, as she could not hold on longer and it came out of her ears like crazy. (A. N. *HA! *)  
She just turned around and ran. "Now where were we?", said the eager Syaoran. "Here, maybe?", she said as she gently touched Syaoran's lips. A surge went through the both of them like crazy and they lip-locked again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They reached Syaoran's house just as the mailman reached their house. "Mr. Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura?" "Yes", Syaoran replied. "This package has arrived for the both of you." He hands them the package and all the other mails and leaves. Both of them look at the address in search to find the name of the addressee but they were in vain. So, they carefully opened the package and took a look. Inside they found two cute dresses each tagged by the name of Sakura ' and Li '. They both looked at each other with the knowing look as if they knew whom the package was from. And none-the-less, it had to be from Tomoyo, the fashion designer. They both smiled and took a look at the dresses. There was a pink dress with frills at the end, bordered by cute, tiny little cherry blossoms. For Syaoran, there was a nice, black tux with a cherry blossom in the pocket. They both wore it to the Christmas dance they were attending the same night 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I bet they liked my present", and then she looked towards her bed and then sighs and says, "I love their present too." It was a cute video cam.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hope u liked it! Review would be best!!! If you have any questions or concerns, please e-mail me at: 

Sakura_Syaoran@lovergirl.com 

Ja ne! ^_~ 


End file.
